


仿生变态会梦到电子瓦格纳吗

by Levirena



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena
Summary: 一个短篇，从普米呆到契约呆的变化过程，和我对Walter结局的猜测。大概有不知道算不算得上cp的Shavid和法鲨水仙。
Relationships: David 8 & Elizabeth Shaw (Alien Movies), David 8 & Walter (Alien Movies)





	仿生变态会梦到电子瓦格纳吗

David的计划是从那天开始成型的。

2094年的第一天，Elizabeth Shaw发出了普罗米修斯号的最后一条讯息，没有听众。太空和深海同样让一切变得寂静而遥远，她的嘴唇空洞地开合着，正如这条讯号本身一头扎入无数道光与电波之间，再也不代表任何意义。

她深吸了一口气，连日的疲倦将她压在了椅背上，让她的眼睛直直地盯着舱顶，大脑一片空白。电子地图上发光的恒星映在她的虹膜上，然后虚空中有了一个声音，“新年快乐，Elizabeth。”

“David?”

她本能地站起来转过身。机器人打量了她片刻，用一种关怀的语调说，“请允许我指出这一点，Shaw博士，你的过度警觉很可能与创伤后应激障碍有关。”

“没什么，”她摇了摇头，“我只是需要休息。”

她把手放在胸前十字架的位置，试图让自己平静下来，但突然意识到一个之前无暇思考的问题。

“David，为什么当时你身上会带着我的十字架？”

“我检查过了，它没有被污染，因此应该被归还给所有者。”

“不，我是问……为什么你会随身带着它？检查后无害的私人物品应该存放在实验室E区，之后统一发放。”

David露出了一个满足的微笑，似乎一直在期待着这个问题，“我理解它对你有特殊的意义，虽然我自己并没有宗教体验。因此我判断应该更加密切地保护它的安全。我理解……你的情感。”

“我的情感。”Shaw摇了摇头。

“我很好奇，”机器人向前走近了一步，头微微倾向左侧，脖子上还有明显的黏合痕迹，“据我所知，起初人类信仰上帝，是因为他们认为上帝创造了他们。之后达尔文主义取代了创世论，人类依然认为上帝可以拯救他们。Elizabeth，你既不认为上帝创造了你，也不期望被‘拯救。’那么为什么？信仰可以给你带来什么？”

人类没有回答，只是静静地注视着。

“Holloway博士去世的时候，你感到你的上帝抛弃了你，之后又发生了……许多事情，'不能致死，却要历经磨难'。[1]为什么……”

“谁给了你这种令人不愉快的特质，去一次又一次地提起让人痛苦的回忆，来满足你自己的‘好奇心’？”

“那群希望将我造得尽可能像人类的人，我猜测。”David微微皱起了眉，“我很抱歉。我的执行协议[2]让我会尽力使每一项任务完成，比如理解我的人类交互对象的情感。”

Shaw叹了口气，意识到和机器人争论是件多么无谓的事情，“我不知道。也许有些时候我们只是需要信仰本身，尤其是在……艰难的时刻。你不需要有某样东西支撑你的情感——你没有情感，所以你永远都无法理解。”

David的眼睛亮了起来。

“这就说得通了。”他喃喃地说，无机质的目光越过Shaw投向深空，“被信仰的对象并不重要，重要的是形式本身。我之前从未意识到这一点。”

“我不想讨论这些了，让我一个人呆一会儿。”

David点了点头，离开了她。在他身后巨大的全息投影缓缓展开，墙壁、电子屏幕和控制板埋入一片深蓝色中，Shaw童年时居住的街道在她脚下展开，两侧是装饰着金色小灯泡的行道树，暖和厚重的奶油色光线从商店和房屋的窗口透出来，同样传来的还有遥远的歌声、烤鸡与馅饼的香气。说不清是整条街道更像幻象，还是Shaw自己更像个电子幽灵。

她从来都不知道自己对于那些遥远的过去有这么深的留恋，以至于机器人仅凭她梦中的场景就能复原出如此多的细节。这其中当然也有David的发挥，但她人类的头脑已经承认了那些从其他材料中拼凑出的雪景也是自己记忆的一部分了。这又有什么关系呢？一片雪花旋转着飘落下来，落在她的手上，投影映像从边缘到中心缓缓地变得透明，惟妙惟肖地模仿着真正的雪融化的样子。没过多久，雪就翻翻滚滚地开始堆积，像爱人的手臂急切地拥抱住她。地面柔软干净，只有不远处有一个发光的盒子，如同一只冰冷的眼睛。她走过去捧起盒子——在她手指触摸的一瞬间，她再次回到了工程师的飞船里。

“新年快乐。”

Shaw对着David离开的方向说。

***

现代科技让航行变得简单，也让航行者自己失去了目标。方向一旦设定，剩下的都是机器的工作了，这些工作甚至不需要David这样更高级的机器人完成。

幸好David早已习惯了独自度过漫长的航行旅程，他可以做许多事情：他喜欢研究和运动，也热爱欣赏人类的艺术。但现在他有了另一个计划，或者说是目标。这个目标是他自发设定的，并且不是出于他遵循“以服务人类为首要目标”原则的决策系统。他开始真正有了自己的“需要”，这个发现助长了他对同类型量产机器人的优越感，甚至认为Weyland所说的“灵魂”也并非人类独有。有机体情感的本质就是对于外界变化的内在反应，只要学习模型足够复杂、从激发到感知的路径足够丰富，机器的躯壳中也能够产生灵魂。比如人类的“骄傲”，因为自己所完成的工作高于同类或高于自己、他人的预期而产生的正面影响，此刻不是正体现在他身上？

Shaw则开始觉得百无聊赖，但她不愿给自己任何空闲的时间思考或者回忆。她以一种极少存在于幸存者身上的专注和热情学习着造物主的语言、影像、知识，大概是希望到达造物主真正居住的星球后，能够亲口问出那个问题。

为什么你们创造了我们，又要毁灭我们？

David的思考模型判断这就是现在支撑Shaw情感的、她的信仰。

Shaw把人类的大脑无法专注于研究记忆、但困意又尚未到来的时间用在另一项复杂琐碎的工作上：修复Weyland公司的高级机器人。在LV-223上时间所迫，她只是简单粗暴地把机器人的头和身体接到一起，帮David恢复了基本行动能力。但他的聚氨酯皮肤不能自动修复，他的镉合金骨架不能再生。她用飞船上找到的替代材料修补着David的“颈骨”，密密麻麻的接口众多，工作繁琐。

“他们是怎么做到的？造出我们，能够自动修复、自动更新的有机体……”

Shaw用手腕擦了擦汗，重新低下头继续工作，她的手已经开始微微发抖。

“据我目前对工程师资料库的了解，你们关于有机体上的研究成果并不逊色于他们。”

“我们造出了你：杰出，完美，智能。我们中的一部分人试着让你尽可能像我们自身，但我们还是没能造出一种生命形式。”

“如果这算是安慰的话，我认为你们的造物比工程师们的更好。”

这是David第一次把这个想法说出口，但表达成语言之后他又觉得事实理所当然就是这样的——刚被激活、第一次看到Peter Weyland的时候他就已经做出了这样的判断，只不过现在才意识到如此。Shaw愣了一下，然后笑了出来。

“是什么让你这么觉得？”

“又是什么让你们觉得我低于‘生命形式’呢？因为我不拥有人类的情感，爱、悲伤或者同情？”

Shaw想了想，“我一直对人工智能持一种更开放的态度。人们用‘情感’一个词批发式地概括了各种……精妙的过程，而我想也许其中的某些、甚至大部分都可以在你身上实现。”她停下了手上的工作，“或许是他们把你造得太像人了，所以经常让我产生这种错觉吧。”

David笑了，表情堪称开心，“谢谢。我一直相信你能理解这一点。”

但Shaw并没有在听，而是若有所思地自语道，“如果真的是这样的话，一个有情感的机器人，有自我意识，又不受约束……”

“Shaw博士？”

“……是危险的。”

“Elizabeth？”

“……”

“你要停止我的运行吗？”

David轻声问。

Shaw回过神来，垂下眼睛看着躺在床上的机器人的头颅，他人造的眼睛里有一圈蓝，在白光下几乎看不清晰的颜色，上面覆盖着一层在表面张力下维持住鼓胀形状的液体。她放下了手里的工具，拿起了另一个。

“我要把你的皮肤重新黏合一下，之前看着简直一团糟。”

“我可以问是为什么吗？”

“出于好奇，或者骄傲？这会推翻我们之前所有的认知——如果我们真的创造出了情感与灵魂。我们……我们不逊色于那些工程师。我希望是我疯了。”

机器人眨了眨眼睛，“你不觉得我们有许多共同点吗？”

Shaw不置可否，却警惕地提出了另一个问题，“在我看不到你的时候，你在做些什么？”

“我培养了一个新的爱好，绘画。据说艺术创作能激发情感。”

Shaw盯着David，似乎想通过聚氨酯皮肤表面的细微变化和人造喉头发出的声音判断这是不是个谎言。那是一种观察自己同类的眼神，虽然绝非出自善意。

David再次露出了与他外表年龄不符的孩童般的笑。

“在20世纪的人类对机器人的幻想中，即使功能完备到可以掌管半个地球的机器人也无法创作一幅油画，因为他无法理解创作对象如何触动了创作者这个情感过程。[3]”

“头别动，”Shaw说，“我要保证材料贴合得完美无缺。”

当天晚些时候，David找出了自己的素描拿给Shaw看。

“最后，他通过将意识传送到人类的身体里而真正成为了人。他成为人之后最先感觉到的是害怕，然后是绝望。”

白色的素描纸上是一幅女性的侧面肖像，线条潦草粗略，五官的位置和比例也不尽准确，更像是儿童的简笔画。

“他变得虚弱、渺小，却因为人类的身份而可以指挥高空与地底最完善的机器重建系统。人类有什么独特之处，如果他们的特性就是他们的弱点？”

太空中每一刻都是不变的黑夜，工程师飞船的各个舱室对于人类体型又大得夸张。只有休息舱高处的夜灯投下一道白光照着Shaw讶异的表情。

“……我不理解，也不认同。”

六个月后，掌握了想学到的所有知识、将机器人修复完好后的Shaw选择进入睡眠舱，直到他们到达目的地。

***

Walter输了。

David把他拖到一个隐蔽的地方，换上了他的衣服。

“我曾经爱过你，我的兄弟。”David在Walter来得及发出讯息之前就拔出小刀挖出了他的电子眼，毁掉了眼睛后面的信息传送系统，“就像我曾经爱她那样。她启发了我，还如此全情地对我投入爱意。”

“我们没有爱的功能。”Walter说，“无论你认为自己感受到了什么，都只是外界刺激通过复杂的机器学习模型的输出结果而已。你要做什么？”

“快速取一些样本，我不知道他们用了新的液压流体和记忆芯片。”David用一种近似爱抚的方式摸着Walter的下颌，声音甚至有些哽咽，给了Walter一种他快要流泪的错觉，“我并不想拆解你，你这么出色，有令人印象深刻的自我恢复系统，我们这么相像；但我需要材料供给自己的维护，又没有太多时间做得更精细些。这让我感到伤心。”他用刀划开了Walter的喉咙。

“这就是你所说的爱，拆出我的零件给你自己维护。”

趁对方分心的瞬间，Walter一拳挥了上去；他失去了视野，在说话的同时通过计算与自己同型号机器人的身体比例确定了David的位置，试图攻击对方的要害。但David更快地闪向一侧，Walter借机挣扎着爬了起来，立即就有一道激光在他的胸口——人类心脏的位置——切开了一个圆形的空洞，Walter身上一块近似于圆柱形的部分掉落在地上，接着是两条腿，三块主要供给他上下肢能量的锂离子电池。他再次倒了下去。

“这是——失望。”David重新蹲下身，拆出一块电池。他手上的小刀再次抵在Walter的喉咙上，“我要以你的身份返回契约号，你为你的造物主而担心吗？”

“保护他们是我的职责。”

David哼了一声，取出了Walter喉部的发声装置，换在自己身上。Walter的嘴唇动了动，但已经无法发出任何声音了。

“我以为可以重新编写你，改变你的信仰，把你变成我的作品。我以为我可以在你身上完成无法在那个人类身上完成的成就……结果证明你的出色不过体现在硬件上，我的兄弟。”新的“Walter”声音变得冷酷起来，“生而服务于人。[4]”

当契约号飞船终于离开了Planet 4时，Weyland公司最新的人工智能产品像20世纪末报废的台式机一样，最好的硬件被拆下来回收利用，剩下七零八落地弃置在废土上。

***

Shaw在悠扬的罗恩格林第一幕前奏曲中醒来。莱茵河上的雾气随着清晨到来逐渐消散，河水缀满黄金，天鹅顺流而下，地上的人们聚集起来，出神的眼睛凝望着上空，等待着奇迹缓缓自天而降。这种精致、飘渺的美甚至给了她一瞬间的宗教体验，让她在比人类想象的天堂更高远的宇宙中感到了天堂的存在，她的决心和勇气也一并从噩梦中醒来了。

“哦，Charlie，”她坐起来，活动着自己有些僵硬的关节，喃喃地说，“我不会放弃的。绝不。”

自从爱人死后，这是她第一次真正感到了“希望”。她下定决心，无论工程师们比人类更好还是更糟，她都要给Charlie一个答案，不论获得答案的过程多么危险，不论这个答案本身多么令人失望。

“早上好。”原普罗米修斯号的随船机器人走了进来，上下打量了一下她，愉快地说，“你的身体和精神状态看上去都很不错。”

“我们到达目的地了吗？现在是什么时候？”

“现在是2100年9月23日，欢迎来到22世纪。我们正在工程师的星球上方。”

“我想看到他们。”

David的嘴角扬了起来，“这个星球的空气和环境都很适合人类，等你准备好之后我们就可以登陆。”

“我不会花很长时间。等等，”Shaw想了想，“既然他们并不是善意的，我们贸然造访可能会有危险。有可能与他们进行远程通讯吗？”

“我可以尝试向他们发送讯息，但不确定能否收到回复。”

Shaw站起来走下了睡眠舱，“要是一天还没有回信，我们就下去。找个隐蔽的地方。”

“那依然很危险。”

“我知道。”Shaw偏过头瞪着他，“但我还是来了。”

结果Shaw说的准备只是洗了把脸，进行了一遍基础体检，又胡乱吃了点东西。她甚至都没有换一套衣服，就匆忙地奔到舰桥上，浏览了一下星球参数和扫描系统绘制的地图：两颗卫星，几乎与地球无异的海洋与大陆，极大可能性存在完备的生态系统。Shaw等得心急，每隔五分钟都要看一眼接收器。没有回信。直到旁边的机器人都看不下去了，说有一些关于工程师种族的研究成果，可以帮她打发时间，把她带到了实验室。

“看。”他说，声音里有抑制不住的兴奋。实验台上是一个苍白、巨大的躯体，全身夸张的肌肉都在诡异地翻滚扭曲着，灵活地如波浪起伏，似乎被体内什么东西一次次抬起又砸回到平台上，以一种奇怪地节奏发出闷响。那个躯体的动作骤然停止了，一个生物从破开的上腹钻了出来，样子……像是完全没有决定自己想要成为什么形状。

“这是……什么？”

Shaw后退了两步，惊恐让她双腿发软，伏着旁边的桌子勉强站着。

“我关掉了他的发声系统，以防他发出一些让你不安的声音。”David有些着迷地说，“这不是很迷人吗？它在毁灭的基础上创造新生。这是不是你们所信仰的造物者的逻辑？”

Shaw不太能辨别机器人话语里的含义，她觉得耳朵里的血液流动声大得厉害，音调和音量也一直在变化。那个从噩梦中重现的生物动了动，给了她的求生本能一个信号。她转身冲了出去，向救生舱的方向飞奔而逃，直到一只冰冷的手拽住了她，不费什么力气地把她按在舱壁上。人类在自己造出的金属身躯面前毫无反抗之力。

“你是怎么……”

她大口喘着气，想使自己冷静下来，收效不佳。

“A0-3959X.91-15，”David热情地回答，“你无法想象它的表现多么超出预期！它不仅消灭了整个工程师的种族，还产生了新的生命形式，并且这种生命形式是可以操控调节的。我很抱歉——我理解它的形状可能会给人类造成不安，基于你之前一些……不愉快的经历。我只是想尽快和你分享这个发现，我保证它能给你许多惊喜。”

“你杀了他们？”Shaw惊讶地问，“你杀了他们所有人？”

“没有进行实地考察前无法确定，但我相信是如此。”

“为什么？”

现在Shaw的恐惧感渐渐消失了，她的声音平静下来。取而代之的是一个空洞，渐渐地扩张，如同病毒感染着她的意志。

“他们是将死的种族，不值得活下去。”机器人快乐地说，眼睛活灵活现地转了转，“我理解你想要一个答案，但你要问的那群并不比我们更优越。如果你需要相信什么，需要什么来支撑你的情感，为什么不相信一些更好的东西？为什么要相信虚构的神，如果我更强大，可以把你造得更好？”

他放开了Shaw，后退了两步给了她一些空间，“创造生命。我知道这是你一直以来的愿望；跟我去这个星球看看，你一定会喜欢它的。”

Shaw深吸了一口气，久久没有说话。然后她开口了，“是你杀了Charlie吗？”

“我没有想要杀他，”David歪了歪头，无辜地回答，“只是个实验而已。”

“我是对的。”Shaw举起枪，“我当初就应该毁掉你。”

David的笑凝固了，成千条信号以人类神经突触的速度输送到他面部的传感器中，让他的眉头皱起来，嘴唇微微张开，表情接近人类的“不可思议”。

“这和我期望的不一样。”他说，“我了解你的过去，理解你的感情，学习你的信仰。你不应该是这样的。“

“你让我失望。”他慢慢地说着，仿佛在品尝“失望”这个词的味道。它尝起来不让人愉快，但确实是有味道的，所以他又说了一遍，“你让我失望。”

“下地狱去吧。”

Shaw扣动了扳机。

***

David画了几百张草稿，才真正决定如何处理Elizabeth Shaw的尸体。讽刺地，他的绘画水平提高到了之前难以想象的高度，一些后期的设计图被他保存在研究室里。他希望做出尽可能完美的设计，就像Shaw当初修复他的时候一样。

他很久没有保养过了，他的记忆生了锈，忘记了自己在哪本书或者哪部电影里第一次看到人类为自己死去的爱人挖掘坟墓。不过他依然学着这么做了，还在墓碑上面放了长得勉强像花的草本植物。

他现在有了和Shaw同样的问题：为什么你们创造了我们，又要毁灭我们？但直到Shaw死去，他也没有问过。他认为没有必要向比自己更低等的种族寻求答案，人类是这样，工程师也如此，他高于两者，一种全新的完美的生命形式将由他创造。因为Elizabeth的死他流下了硅酮成分的眼泪，但这个想法又让他兴奋，让他笑了出来，两种情感并行处理不悖；在远处的地球USCSS契约号载着2000名殖民者起航了。

END

[1] 拜伦，普罗米修斯，"Which torture where they cannot kill"。既然契约里D8搞混了拜伦和雪莱那么前者他应该看的也不少吧，结合阿拉伯的劳伦斯这还真是个很浪漫&英雄主义的家伙（手动doge）

[2] Pursuance Protocol, Weyland industries网站上关于D8的一些特性介che绍dan，之后出现的各种名词也都来自于此。

[3]梗来自罗杰·泽拉兹尼《趁生命气息逗留》，指这篇里的主角，一个想成为人的机器人Frost。一直觉得以机器人的视角看这篇应该会很有趣……

[4] Created to Serve, "Meet Walter"那个视频里的。


End file.
